


Celebrity Skin

by TheArtOfMalice



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Gay, M/M, Political Animals - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, conflicted - Freeform, refrences to drugs, thomas "tj" hammond, tj hammond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfMalice/pseuds/TheArtOfMalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit. This couldn't happen. But he kept making sidewards glances at Andy’s hot body. He had seen this guy in tight shirts that showed the outline of his muscled chest…the thing he would do to rub his hands all over that. TJ didn’t even feel bad for thinking like this because he swore that he had seen Andy staring at his ass a few times. And the first time they met...TJ was at a complete loss for words. Did his mom hire the hot ones on purpose? It was so goddamn hard to keep his eyes off of the young ones sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to use song titles for the chapter names, just because. ^-^

“TJ, how do you feel now that your mom has been elected president?”

No matter where he went and no matter how hard he tried to fend them off, TJ Hammond was paraded with questions--political questions. The kind that had to do with his shitty family that he had worked a portion of his adulthood trying to separate himself from. His personal bodyguard, Andy, did his best to ward them away but it was impossible to hold back a hoard of hungry journalists. 

TJ Hammond was desperate. So he did the unthinkable. He ran away. Literally. He ran until the only sounds he heard were the crack of his sneakers on the cracked asphalt. 

He gets this feeling suddenly, doubting this choice. He shook it off and kept running, his breath forming clouds in the late December air. 

His ass was buzzing. He answered his phone, forgetting to check the caller ID. Bad habit. TJ chewed on his nail.

“Hmm…” he answered, his stomach in knots. 

“TJ fucking Hammond, where the hell are you?” the angry voice soon identified to be Andy shouted through the phone. Andy was relatively new and the longest so far to put up with all of TJ’s crap. TJ wondered how long he would last and believed that it would not be long before his stubborn ass quilted. It was a good job, good money...etc, but TJ was just tough to deal with.

TJ’s lungs began to feel like they were engulfed in flames, so he slowed down and walked around the corner and darted into the convenience store that lit up the street. He craved a cigarette and recalled that he wasted the last one on some hottie he met at the gay bar that turned out to be a major dickhead.

TJ started, “I--”

“You know what? Don’t even answer that. I’m tracking your phone.”

“Godammit, Andy you promised you’d never--” The line went dead. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

TJ had expected this but come one, he was freaking 32.

The only customer in the shop averted his eyes off of TJ. He had been staring. TJ realized that he had been shouting at Andy. He dropped his head. 

He barely had time to shove a 20 dollar bill at the cashier for his packs before he became aware of the ringing of bell that indicated the opening of the door.

He had gotten there a helluva lot faster than TJ had deemed possible. And before he knew it he felt a tight grip on his arm. TJ tensed. He knew that grip without so much of a glance.

Fuck. They must have already been tracking him.

With a little of restraint he was hustled out of the store, the tight grip never leaving his arm. A car was waiting for them. He managed to wriggle out of Andy’s grip so he could light a quick cigarette. After a minute of impatience, though, Andy got what he wanted. Like he always did.

“Don’t you ever, and I repeat don’t you ever do that again. You were putting yourself in danger and most importantly, putting me in danger of losing my job,” Andy seethed through clenched teeth, his eyes glaring daggers through TJ.

“Sorry man. Had to get away from those shitheads.” TJ was being genuine. He sighed out of boredom, fingers pressed to the car window. 

“But that gives you no reason to do that. Yes, I agree that they should not have been in our face in that way, but you didn't have to flee the scene.” Andy’s handsome face was red out of anger.

TJ threw his arms up in disbelief. “You fucking sound like my mother.” 

“Well then stop acting like a child.” Andy had clearly passed the line and TJ was ready to fire his ass. But for some reason he didn’t. Maybe it was because he was hot. And young. TJ liked his hands. They accented his toned arms.He imagined the things that Andy could do to him with those hands. 

“Now you sound like Nana.” There was a silence that spread through the car, thick and unwanted.

Andy rolled his eyes and shook his head in utter disbelief. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but quickly closed it. 

“You gonna fucking ignore me now? Huh?” TJ spat.

“TJ…” Andy sighed.

“I can tell you're not going to last long….” he mumbled. 

Obviously it was not under his breath enough because Andy seemed to hear TJ perfectly fine and preceded to respond, “What the fucking hell are you talking about?”

TJ could feel Andy’s eyes on him. He hated when people watched his every move as closely Andy was, and unfortunately there was no escaping this because they were stuck in the back seat of the car together. 

“Nobody lasts long. Everybody leaves.” Now, maybe this was his romantic life talking, but TJ had felt quite betrayed recently. He continued, “Everybody gives up on ‘TJ the coke hound’ sooner or later. Watch, you’ll be outta here as soon as I relapse.”

Andy folded his hands in his lap. “And how long have you been clean?”

“A month now. Been tryin’ real hard to keep up my family’s rep since mom got elected…” TJ looked down, “Besides, why do you care?”

Andy opened his mouth and then paused a second. “Because I’m your bodyguard and I’m supposed to care. Anyways I’ve felt as if we’ve been getting along lately over the last week, excluding today’s mishap, and I feel like we’ll become close. In this sort of sense.”

Andy’s words rang true for the most part. His gaze never seemed to leave TJ and he could feel Andy’s arm rubbing his arched back. TJ was surprised. His words had sounded damn sincere and TJ could feel himself developing a slight crush on this guy, and Andy’s movie star good looks weren’t helping the situation at all. 

Shit. This couldn't happen. But he kept making sidewards glances at Andy’s hot body. He had seen this guy in tight shirts that showed the outline of his muscled chest…the thing he would do to rub his hands all over that. TJ didn’t even feel bad for thinking like this because he swore that he had seen Andy staring at his ass a few times. And the first time they met...TJ was at a complete loss for words. Did his mom hire the hot ones on purpose? Because it was so goddamn hard to keep his eyes off of the young ones sometimes. 

Nonetheless TJ felt himself drifting towards Andy, his hand snaking up his thigh slowly, his lips crashing on to Andy’s in an instant. It was almost effortless. They kissed for a moment before Andy felt sense knocked into his head and pulled away. 

“TJ.. I-I can’t…I-I’m n-not,” Andy stuttered, “My job…”

TJ was still quite dazed by the kiss but when he took in the situation he had realized that he had made another shitty mistake. He was way too impulsive at the wrong times. When there was a cute guy that he was talking too that as obviously into TJ but a bit shy, he pulled back. When his hot bodyguard was doing a damn well job at pretending like he cared, he decided to take the chance. Fucking hell. 

“I don’t know why I did that,” he lied, “sorry that was a bad idea. I uh…sorry being gay makes me assume that every other guy around me is gay too.” TJ chuckled, trying to lighten up the air a bit. 

“I never said I wasn’t gay…”

“Are you?”

“...but I never said was straight either.” Andy straightened up a bit.

“If this is a problem because you think you’re going to get caught, then dont worry ‘bout that, babe. Come with me to my hotel room and just tell everybody that you are ‘guarding me’.” TJ smiled. He was going to get the guy. 

“ I can’t form a relationship with someone I work for. t isn’t right,”Andy said seriously. He clenched his teeth as he said this.

“You ever heard of a one night stand? People do that all the time. Listen we only live once and--”

“I fucking said no. Now drop it, Hammond. I am your bodyguard, not your fuck toy that you can throw away after you're done with it.” Andy could not look at TJ now. “We are dropping this conversation. Nothing happened, nothing will ever happened, and this conversation will be nonexistent in a few seconds. Ok?” 

That shut TJ up. 

It was like Sean Reeves all over again.


	2. Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour, but heaven knows I'm miserable now."--The Smiths
> 
> Warning, there's graphic sodomy in this chapter. ^_*

It was the same thing every night. TJ would find a bar and then would drink until all he couldn't stand anymore, until all the pain was gone and he woke up with a terrible headache with no memory of the last night. He didn't know if this was a constant suicide attempt or merely a way to escape the atrocities that his life was throwing at him. Either way, TJ was becoming a raging alcoholic, but at least he hadn't done blow in a while. He felt as if he always had to be addicted to one thing. He couldn't be totally clean cut. Just wasn't in his description.   
He needed a companion. A friend, even. Someone who would be there no matter what. Being the TJ fucking Hammond was hard because decent people judged him because of what they'd heard--what they read. Believe it or not, there was another side to him that had nothing to do with drugs or fucking up some sort of way. TJ had a nice charm to him that could only be perceived in person. That was only when he wasn't high. Or drunk.   
Anyway, TJ happened to have a space reserved for him at the bar because he was feeling low, and he could get what he wanted because he happened to be the son of the president. He didn't do this often, but he felt especially shitty and didn't want to deal with too many people. Just wanted to get drunk. Andy stood by the side, hands in pockets, eyes darting every time TJ would glance over at him.  
The night before TJ had blacked out on the dance floor, but had woken up in the arms of some hot stranger that he swore he knew. As he regained consciousness he remembered that they had chatted for most of the night, finding that they had quite a bit in common. The man had bought TJ drinks. First time in a while that someone had done that for him. Nothing had happened, but he recalled grinding on him on the dance floor. TJ asked him to come home, be he responded with a price. TJ;s heart sunk.   
Want a drink" TJ asked him, immediately regretting those words as soon as they left his lips.   
"Not sure that's a good idea, sir," Andy replied, raking his fingers through his hair.   
"I mean, uh, not like that, uh, I mean never mind." TJ downed his glass in a second. "Let's go," he said, a little bit shaky  
He made sure the exit was as clear as could be and escorted TJ out if the building, his hand tightened around his leather jacket. TJ sighed. He was never going to get yes to this. Andy. Hot guys who never wanted anything more than a night. Andy. Hot bodyguards. Andy.   
Fuck fuck fuck.   
They piled into the same shitty car and sat in the same places, by this time there was no talking, at least nothing beyond the absolute necessary.   
TJs world was spinning before his eyes but he was sober enough to know that he was going up have to somehow hide the hangover he was going to have in the morning. Tomorrow he was meeting his brother, Douglas.   
TJ and Dougie we're going to have lunch and be boys, like old times. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TJ couldn't tell if that pounding was coming from the door or inside his head. Nonetheless, he opened up his hotel room with a yawn, stretching his arms above this head.   
Andy pushed through the door, filled up a glass of water, and pushed it TJs way. His was dressed in gym clothes. He wiped a bead of sweat that was trickling down his face. His hair was a matted mess on the top of his head. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Andy’s devilish grin. He had came to TJ’s room on purpose in his fucking tight wife beater that showed off his fucking shoulders that TJ wanted to place his lips on. In fact, he was in the mood to lick his sweet sweat off of his neck and bit a little.  
TJ turned around. He had to clear his head before he got a boner.   
"Drink up," Andy mumbled. His eyes glared at TJ as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.  
TJ stumbled a bit on purpose ( which was stupid now that you think about it), taking the glass and drinking it hesitantly. The water didn't do anything but make him feel a bit more sick.   
After an eternity of deafening silence, Andy stated monotonously, “There's a change in plans. It seems to be that your brother has cancelled. Something came up. Sorry sir."  
TJ stumbled back, for real this time. "You're fucking telling me this now? Do you like seeing me angry?”  
"Douglas tried calling your phone earlier but that call would not go through, so the message was given to me.”  
“Yeah, because I lost my charger dumbass.” TJ threw up his arms. “Sick of this shit,” he mumbled. Everyone had been cancelling on him lately. Wasn’t making TJ feel any better about himself or his current mental situation.   
Andy turned to go. Stupid fucking bodyguard. Emotionless robot. Fucking skank. He stopped when he neared the door. “I am going to shower and get dressed. If you’d like to go anywhere then I’ll get you in fifteen.”  
“Think I’m gonna sleep off this hangover,” TJ lied.  
Andy sighed. “Alright, but call me if you decide to leave. Checking out at nine tomorrow and flying to DC for a press conference with you and Douglas. I can assure you that he will bnot miss this. Because he has to go.” TJ could feel the smirk on Andy’s face even though he could not see it.  
Truth be told, TJ did sleep most of the day. He slept of his hangover and woke up at noon, his stomach rumbling like hell He ordered room service. When that arrived, he at his cheeseburger alone, his mind a mess.  
And then he remembered it. TJ recalled the slip of paper that had been slyly slid into his back pocket. He fished through his luggage for the paper and opened it up to find a 10-didget number written. He dialed it.  
“Hello?” a familiar voice boomed through the phone.  
“Hey. This is uh, TJ.”  
“TJ. I wondered if you’d call. This is Alex. Are you ready to take me up on my offer?”  
TJ rubbed his head in confusion. “Um….yeah.”  
There was a pause. “Okay, what are you looking for?”  
TJ gulped. “Uh…sex.”  
Alex chuckled, breaking up the awkward silence. “I know, sweetie. Would you like to hear my packages?”   
“No…just meet me here at seven. I want you here all night.” TJ was getting impatient. He just needed to get laid. What he really needed was to get Andy out of hs head. For fucking good.   
“That’s going to cost a bit, but I’m okay with that—“  
“I don’t give a fuck about the cost, just get your ass over here and fuck me until I can’t stand. Okay?”  
There was a pause. “Okay. I get paid half in the beginning so—“  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah just get here and be ready.” TJ hung up, and hopped into the shower.   
Alex knocked at seven o’clock on the dot. TJ’s stomach felt like fire. He wasn’t usually nervous when it came to sex. Never. But something about putting this much thought into it was bugging him. This was his first time with a prostitute. IT would probably be his last too. Part of him wanted to forget about Andy and the other part of him wanted to be so loud that Andy qould be jealous.  
TJ opened the door and grinned at the sight of Alex. He had been wearing tight leather jeans that made his ass look great. He motioned for him to come in and as son as he was he crashed his hungry lips onto Alex. Alex pushed away and demanded half of the cost first, which   
TJ happily gave him. As soon as Alex folded that check and stuffed it into his pockets, TJ continued the passionate kissing, guiding him until he was laying on the bed.  
They paused for a second, catching their breath. Then TJ began to mark his territory by biting and kissing the other man’s neck.  
Alex moaned under him. “Fuck Alex. Like that.” They pulled of their shirts. TJ could already feel himself getting hard. They wrestled until TJ was on the bottom. They kissed some more, until they were panting again, Alex’s gorgeous lips all pink and swollen.  
“I want you to fuck me Alex. Hard.” Alex moaned as Tj said this and he began to undo TJ’s zipper, sticking in a hand and began to massage his cock. He shouted as Alex’s lips parted and began to lick the tip right before shoving the whole length into his mouth. TJ began to thrust his hips rhythmically, moaning as loud as he could.  
He was just about to come but he heard knocking. TJ froze in fear.  
As if he could see the look of pure terror on TJ’s face, the person as the door stated, “Relax, TJ. It’s me.”  
Andy. That fucking bitch just ruined everything. TJ felt himself going limp already. Alex looked pissed as fuck.   
“Just a second,” TJ murmured to Alex, pulling on his pants without bothering to put on his shirt. He opened the door, angry as ever.   
“What?” he asked impatiently. Andy pushed through the door. TJ was ready to kill him and stuff him in a closet.   
Andy squinted his eyes as he noticed Alex shirtless and sprawled on his bed. His face began to turn a rosy color.  
Andy smirked. “Um…sir, there’s been another change in plans. There is a storm that is due to arrive soon and in order to make the press conference we will be taking an earlier flight in order to beat the storm—“  
Shit.  
“Shut up. Are you fucking serious? Barging in here like that. I’m obviously,” he motioned towards Alex, “busy.”  
“This is out of my control. Just…uh following orders, sir.” Andy turned to leave, “Oh and be ready in ten.”  
“Don’t you leave,” TJ shouted, his teeth gritted. He admitted that he was losing it, spiraling completely downhill for no apparent reason and was taking this out on Andy. He only partially deserved this.  
“You know what? You’re fired.”  
“You’re firing me for helping your ass?” He squinted his eyes, “You’re like every other celebrity on the table.” Andy spat.  
That hurt. But TJ seemed to be able to allocate it for the time being. “No. I’m firing you because you let me kiss you, and you told me to forget about it. ‘M sick of this.”  
TJ’s head dropped. In fact, he let himself slink into the couch that happened to be near him, emotionless. Andy left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave me kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!! I'm very excited about this.


End file.
